Artificial Love... Or Is That Friendship?
by i'M-a-ReBeL
Summary: *SORATO* -drama, romance- Matt and Sora are an item, but something happens to Matt. Can Sora handle it? And though it seems everyone else is in on something, Matt isn't. Will a jealous Tai tell him though, just to break Matt and Sora apart? R + R plz :)


**Started a new fic, yup yup ^_^ I said b4, I have a tendency to start fics, but never finish em :) I wrote this bout a week ago... N e wayz, um, the first chapter might make it seem like an adventure fic, but it's NOT ^_^ :P I just had to set it in the digi world for this chapter cuz of, um, something that happens which is very important to the plot ^_^ Plz review :D Oh yeah, it's a Sorato *mutters* Typical :P ^_^ Yakari coming up me thinks.... And Taito.... :) :P**

****

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya cleared his throat where he was, which was the door to Odaiba Jr. High's computer room. The occupants of the room, however, either ignored him, or were too engrossed in each other to pay any attention. Tai coughed loudly this time... To no avail. He sighed, then looked at the couple. They were very well playing a rough game of tonsil hockey, and a lil bit more... Tai watched the guys' hands move along the girl... He couldn't stop the burning sensation of jealousy rush through him. The couple in the room weren't just any guy and girl. They were his friends. His best friend, Yamato 'Matt' Ishida, and his close friend, Sora Takenouchi, whom he had had a crush on... And still did. 

"Tai!" 

Tai took his gaze away from Matt and Sora and looked over his shoulder down the hallway to see the rest of the Digidestined walking towards the computer room. Tai waved them over with a grin, then proceeded to actually walk through the door. He went up to his two friends that were already in there, rolled his eyes, then yanked Matt back onto the ground by his shoulders. He made sure it looked like he did it gently enough for it to pass as a joke, but he added some force in there as well. 

"What the-" Matt started as his head hit the ground. 

Sora helped Matt up as Tai started laughing, to shrug it off. 

"That wasn't funny" Matt glared at Tai, rubbing the back of his head. 

Tai shrugged, giving Matt a goofy grin, "It didn't look like you two were breaking apart anytime soon..." _Or breaking up..._

__Sora blushed and Matt just rolled his eyes. 

"Can we just get onto what we're suppose to do, and do it so we can go?" Matt said as he put an arm around Sora. 

"Of course, we were just waiting for you guys to finish your... Shall we say, business?" Tai grinned. _Finish your relationship more like it..._

__"Funny" Matt stated, moving towards a computer that was set up for access to the digital world. 

_Not really... _Tai thought, taking Sora's arm in a friendly gesture and leading her towards the computer where Matt currently vanished. 

As soon as everyone was in the digital world, they were greeted by their partner digimon, and Gennai. 

"Ah, welcome kids" Gennai started, "This shouldn't take long, but it is still dangerous. There are a couple of digimon running amok, just called all twelve of you here just in case" 

"So it's a small job?" Tai asked. 

"Should be, but as I said, it's still dangerous" 

"Ok" Tai replied, "Where are the digimon then?" 

"Around about a 30 minute walk south, well, I best be off, good luck!" Gennai yelled as he disappeared. 

"Well, let's go people!" Tai yelled, taking the lead as always. 

The digidestined walked together in one big group. Although the guys were in front while the girls dragged on behind. 

Tai and Matt were walking besides one another, their digimon walking behind them. 

"So..." Tai started. 

"What?" Came Matt's reply. 

"You and Sora seem to be getting real close..." 

Matt slowed down, and said sarcastically, "Nah Tai, we're only dating" 

Tai sighed and rolled his eyes, "Yeah but-" 

"But what?" Matt cut in, "Do you have a problem with me and Sora dating?" 

"Look, I'm only looking out for Sora's well being-" 

"Oh so you're saying I'm some kind of a bad influence or something?" 

"Well-" 

"Well!? You say 'well'!? I can't believe this, my **_best_** friend, thinks I'm a threat towards my girlfriend!" 

"I didn't mean it like that! All I'm saying is-" 

"Oh please Tai, why won't you just admit you have a crush on Sora?" 

"What!? I don't!? I just care for her, and I've seen how you treat girls in the past, you always end up breaking their hearts! That was all I was basically pointing out!" 

"Yeah. Right" 

"It was!" 

"Whatever... I think I'll just go be a 'bad influence' on Sora now, ciao" 

Tai watched Matt fall back and put his arms around Sora yet again. He turned facing forward again, letting out a barely audible growl. 

"What was that all about, Tai? You lied to Matt? I thought you said you liked Sora?" Agumon asked confusedly. 

"Agumon, quiet down!" Tai hissed, "I do, but I'm not going to say that to_ him_, **_he's_** _Sora's_ **_boyfriend_** afterall" 

"Oh... I don't really know what you mean but..." 

Tai sighed, "Don't worry buddy, all you have to know is, Matt's a jerk" 

"O.K..." 

"I mean, it's not like he really cares for Sora anyway... Sora deserves _much_ better then _him_... And why the hell does he like her anyway? He's got all the girls at school- scratch that, _everywhere_, after him, and he had to choose Sora" 

"... You think that?" Agumon asked. 

"Yes!"  
"Um... Tai...?" 

"Yeah?"  
"Are you sure you're not just... Well, jealous? Because that's what Kari tells me anyway" 

"What!? Kari says that!?" 

"Well... Yeah..." 

"Well... Well, I'm not" 

Agumon nodded his head. 

"I'm not..." Tai muttered, then glanced over his shoulder to see Matt and Sora laughing together. 

Tai frowned, and turned back the other way. Only to face a scene of several digimon on the rampage. 

"Guys, trouble!" Tai yelled as Agumon digivolved. 

As the other Digimon followed suit, Tai moved back to protect Sora. Matt had gone forward into the fight riding on Garurumon's back. 

"Sora, stick close to me, ok?" Tai said, as he held onto Sora's arm. 

Sora merely nodded her head, then began hesitantly, "Tai... I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself, and I have Matt to protect me...-" 

"Yeah, he's doing a good job, what with him over there and you over here" Tai remarked. 

Sora drew a sharp breath, "Look Tai, I've tried to hold this in, but I've got to say it. You are being so-" 

"What exactly am I being, Sora? A caring friend?" Tai asked, though more of a statement, turning his back on the battle to fully look at Sora. 

"Caring? As much as I appreciate you being _caring_, I don't actually think you need to be about my relationship with Matt!" 

"What? I'm just being _caring_ about-" Tai yelled. 

"Tai, Sora, watch out!" Matt's voice cut through the air. 

Sora moved her head to Tai's side to see a digimon open it's mouth letting out a stream of fire. Though Tai hadn't fully registered the warning by Matt. He was just turning around to look when Matt suddenly made contact with him, pushing him to the side roughly. Sora hadn't moved from her spot, frozen by fear, but she closed her eyes as she felt Matt wrap his arms around her, pushing her against him, her face into his chest. 

As Sora heard Matt scream through his teeth, she knew the attack from some digimon had impacted. She felt herself pushed to the ground, Matt on top of her, and she tried to let Matt off from getting anymore pain by trying to wriggle them around, but Matt held onto her in place tightly. 

As for Matt, his back felt like it was scorching, but he focused his mind on Sora, which for a moment suppressed his pain. He distantly heard Weregarurumon give off an attack, and felt the force of the fire blast lift off his back, but the pain still stayed. Just before it totally overwhelmed him, he managed to say to Sora, "Love you". 

Then, everything went black. 

**~*~**

****

****Matt slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was their was a ceiling... Therefore he was in a room. He also realised he was in a bed... And his back didn't hurt in the slightest. 

He sat up, and heard noises coming from another room. They were voices. He got up and headed to the door. As he reached the other room, he peeked through the door. There was everyone else, that is, the digidestined and digimon. With Gennai. He squinted his eyes at Sora though. 

_Has she been... Crying?_

On further inspection, everyone else looked quite disturbed. T.K had his face on Kari's shoulder, who herself, looked like she had cried. Some of the others looked like they had also cried, though some just completely looked stunned. 

Tai had his arm around Sora, who was at that moment just looking at the ground, with traces of dried up tears on her cheeks. Tai had the same expression on his face, except Matt couldn't say that he had shedded any tears. 

_Why the hell are they so glum? This is too weird..._

__Matt hesitantly knocked on the door. All heads turned towards the door in surprise, but as if expecting something... Matt opened the door fully, and everyone just gaped at him. 

"... What?" Matt asked after a moments silence. 

Gennai coughed, "Matt, nice of you to join us. How do you feel?" 

Matt's face contorted into confusion but answered, "I feel fine... In fact, my back doesn't hurt..." 

"I, er, gave you something that fixed it back to normal..."  
"Uh, thanks, I guess... So um, did something happen? I mean, no offense but, well... All of you aren't exactly looking your best..." 

"No" Tai spoke up, "Uh, nothing happened, we were just waiting for you to, um, wake up... So now that you have, I guess we all better be going..." 

"Right, you kids can go home" Gennai said. 

"Oh, ok. Cool," Matt said, looking a bit suspicious, "Well... Are you guys going to actually get up?" 

"Oh, yeah" Tai said, getting up, "Of course" 

Everyone else got up, and headed for Gennai's front door. Matt went up to Sora and hugged her. 

_What's she so uptight about?_

"Hey... Is something wrong, Sora?" Matt asked as he released his girlfriend, and looked at her imploringly. 

"N-n-no, not at all" Sora stuttered, giving Matt a weak smile. 

Matt searched her eyes, then finally sighed, "Well, ok then... But, it doesn't have anything to do with me, does it?" 

"No, of course not" Sora managed, then surprised Matt by giving him a tiny hug. 

Matt smiled, and continued to lead her outside. 

Though Gennai placed a hand on Sora's shoulder and said, "Tai, Sora, can I have a word with you two alone?" 

"Yeah, sure" Tai replied, looking at Sora, then glanced briefly at Matt. 

Sora nodded her head, then quickly gave Matt a peck on the cheek and followed Tai and Gennai back inside. 

When the three of them were inside, they all sat down. 

"Well... I'm just going to tell you two a couple of things-" Gennai started. 

"He's not really Matt, is he?" Sora butted in, already knowing the answer. 

Gennai sighed, "No... But this will keep people from asking questions-" 

"But what's the point if it isn't _him_?" Sora demanded. 

Gennai sighed yet again, "As I said, it will stop people from asking questions... And it gives you _him_. Now, he may not be the real... One, but he knows everything that has gone on, up until now that is. So really, he _is_ just like **_him_**" 

"But he's _not_ real, that's the point! I want _him_ back!" Sora cried, suddenly starting to sob. 

Tai wrapped his arms around Sora, letting her cry. 

"Shhhh, it's ok-" Tai whispered. 

"No. It's _not_ ok!" Sora yelled into his shoulder, "It's **not**. It just _isn't_!" 

All Tai could do was hold her. And so, he did. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

**Lalalaaaaa!!!!!!!! Lolz ^_^ I'm pyshco :) Talking to Claire makes u insane, ya know? ^_^ N e wayz... Er, I'm sure u guys can guess what happened ^_^ Review, pwease? :)**


End file.
